


Sky Blue

by nightlilly



Series: The Quirk Archives [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (this tag makes sense just read it), Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, My Hero Academia: Vigilantes (Manga), My Hero Academia: Vigilantes Chapter 64: Shouta, My Hero Academia: Vigilantes Chapter 64: Shouta Spoilers, My Hero Academia: Vigilantes Spoilers, Paranoia, Possessive Behavior, Slight Paranoia, The Lonely is there if you squint, Uncertainty, Vast!Shirakumo, not an open ending but just read it, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlilly/pseuds/nightlilly
Summary: The sky is his domain, and he will bend it to his will until it will bend no more.
Series: The Quirk Archives [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734805
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Sky Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Major Spoilers for BNHA Vigilantes (if you know, you know, and if not, why are you here?)
> 
> This one is a bit shorter than the other parts in this series, but I think it covered what I wanted to.

Oboro didn't understand why his friends were afraid of heights. Perhaps it was less that his friends were afraid of heights and more that he was accustomed to heights due to his quirk and all.

While his quirk didn't exactly give him the option to immerse himself in the wide open sky, he dreamed of it quite a bit. He dreamed of taking flight, of sprouting wings or just simply taking a running start and jumping straight up into open air. Occasionally, he would stand on high-up ledges, leaning as far over as he could go without falling off. When he was younger, he wanted to just take a leap, to experience the feeling of freefall.

Not in a bad way. If he could, he would've gone skydiving, but his mother insisted that as long as he lived under her roof, he wouldn't do anything like that, insisting that the planes and parachutes they used were unreliable.

In his opinion, she watched too much tv.

His quirk could somewhat mimic a feeling of freefall, but he always felt it was never quite right. The world would tilt, send him spiralling but always pulling him out. It did get lonely there, in the never-ending sky, but the thrill was exhilarating.

No one really understood what he meant when he said he could tilt the world on its axis, but he got that feeling they didn't want to. The sky was his domain, and he will bend it to his will until it will bend no more.

Perhaps it was self-centred to think that way, but that was the way it was. The sky would move according to what he wished. It would move to protect him, to house him, to make him feel safe. This was more than his quirk, more than the ability to make clouds and control them. This was something else. What, he could never figure out, because he never met anyone like him. No one understood what it was like to be like him.

People often thought that they were delusions, this feeling of free fall he had, the sky at his beck and call. It was impossible. No one was that powerful.

Oboro didn't feel powerful because of it. It just made him feel safe. The sky was protecting him, in a way. He could never explain it, but he knew that there was something there, something that stood in his way of certain demise every time he took that plunge.

It wasn't exactly a tangible something. It was....a part of the sky, if that made any sense. It was there, it was his and he was its. The sky was immeasurable, complex, infinite.

~~_Vast._ ~~

There was pride in it, of course, knowing that this thing, this being, adored him enough to keep him safe for whatever reason. There was pride, but there was also fear. Fear as to _why_ this thing has chosen him, fear as to why he was the _only one_ that was granted this gift. Or was it a curse? Was there ever a way to know for sure, the uncertainty hanging over him?

There was always that lingering doubt in his mind. There was always that chance that the sky would one day reject him, that it would no longer want him, that it would replace him.

But it wasn't like he could just ask it if it....if it _wanted_ him. How would it speak? Could it speak?

Would he want to know the answer?

What was special about him anyway? He was one person out of billions. What was so great that this thing decided it _wanted_ him?

He couldn't think of a reason. He was just....him. He wasn't the strongest, he wasn't the smartest, there was nothing about him that made him stand out. He was nothing more than a statistic, an entry in the quirk registry.

That wasn't the reason he wanted to be a hero. He wanted to save people, he wanted to be someone that people could look to and know that they were safe. So he made sure to smile, to be optimistic, to be happy even when he was completely terrified. He would smile, just like All Might. He'd keep his friends and those he saved happy. He would live a good life with no regrets.

Shouta noticed, of course. He always noticed those sorts of things. Perhaps he noticed because he they were similar - that their smiles were there purely for comfort. Perhaps he just noticed because he was simply observant. Neither of them commented on it.

Either way, he kept smiling, even when he wasn't happy. For their sake, to make sure they'd be alright. They were training to be heroes. There was no guarantee that any of them were going to come home. They all knew the risks, and they knew that they'd have to face them.

And wasn't that terrifying - not only not knowing whether or not each day would be your last but also knowing that you willing signed up for it?

He didn't think the others thought like that. They were excited, so was he, but the possibility of ~~dying~~ failure lingered in his mind. The others thought in terms of not saving someone, of letting the villain get away. They mentioned it, of course, when one of them had done something stupid, a careless _you could've died_ tossed out without a second thought. They were teenagers - could you blame them for not thinking about the inevitable?

Oboro bounced between the idea. On one hand, it was ultimately possible that his fears would be realized, that one day their group would be just the slightest bit smaller with the guilt weighing on his shoulders that he could have saved them. On the other....

The sky was his domain, and he will bend it to his will until it will bend no more. Surely if it cared for him, it would protect them as well.

He'd make sure of it.

Oboro wouldn't have said he was paranoid. His fear was rational - _logical,_ as Shouta liked to put it - and it didn't occupy a majority of his life. He'd get into moods sometimes, filled with concern, worry, fear. Not often enough to be concerning but enough that he was uncomfortable with them.

It was like he was standing at the edge of a building, just waiting to fall, and this time the sky would not catch him.

~~He knew it would. _It would._ It always caught him. It _loved_ him. It wouldn't abandon him, would it?~~

The sky was....needy, if that could be said. It wanted a presence in its domain. It wanted _someone._ That someone just happened to be Oboro, for better or for worse. Sometimes he could feel it calling to him, waiting for him to return, to take another plunge into open air.

And he obliged, every single time. He had to know if he was still worthy, still worth its protection, still worth its patience, still worth its time.

It was....unhealthy. It was possessive of him at times, demanding all without words. It needed him, it wanted him, and he gave in, just to make sure.

What would he be without the sky's favour? Quirkless, perhaps. Maybe dead from all the times he'd used his quirk to save himself. He was always told that his power was nothing more than a quirk, but how could he believe that? How could he when he could feel its constant presence, feel it ask for him to give in?

~~Fear is a powerful thing. What would you do if _something_ so grandious, so powerful, could threaten to make you powerless, could threaten to make you weak, unspoken?~~

Oboro somehow knew this relationship was conditional. Give in or it won't give back. So the sky will bend for him, but only if he bent in return.

~~_Still mine to control. Still mine, still mine, still **mine. He is mine.**_ ~~

So that is why he thought that woman was wrong, plain and simple.

She had a mutation quirk, a spider one, with several eyes and sharpened teeth and webs tangled in her hair. Oboro didn't really have an opinion about spiders. He wasn't scared of them, but he also didn't marvel over them. They were good for removing pests and other bugs, and he'd heard that they were very useful in garden keeping. This woman, however, disturbed him greatly. Perhaps it was the way that she cocked her head to the side, all eight, dark eyes watching him. Perhaps it was the way she hissed as she laughed at him. Perhaps it was the way her sharpened fingernails dug into his shoulder a little too much when she'd grabbed him.

"You," she'd said, one day as he'd been walking home from school, the other had split off from him earlier in their walk to go their separate ways. "You're going to die."

She didn't move to attack him, just stood there, holding onto him. Nothing else happened.

"Ma'am," he'd said calmly, because he'd dealt with situations like this before. "I'm a licensed hero and I have the authority to arrest you if this becomes violent."

"I didn't say _I_ was going to kill you." She smiled, revealing a set of fangs. "I just said you're going to die."

He shrugged, not knowing how to respond to that. "Everyone dies."

"Of course, but you're going to die soon."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "How do you know that?"

She smiled again, chuckling as she let him go. "Fate has a funny way of doing things. You're going to die soon, little cloud, and it will not be fun."

He shoved her aside and kept on walking home. If he were Shouta he probably would've questioned her further about knowing anything about people having it out for hero students. If he were Hizashi or Nemuri, he probably would've call the police. But he wasn't any of them, and this lady was clearly insane.

"The sky can't protect you forever, little cloud," she called after him, and he froze, turning back, but she had already gone, fear beginning to brim inside his chest. There was no possible way she could have known-

He shook his head. It was probably just a dig at his appearance. Hizashi had asked him when they had first met if his hair was also a part of his quirk, now a running joke between friends. There was no possible explanation for it to be anything else. No one knew what his quirk was like, what his power did. That was something reserved for him and the sky. No one else.

Oboro lingered slighly on her words for a day or so before he managed to shake them out of his head, before he managed to shut them out completely. She was just a crazy lady yelling about death and fate. He would not die young. He'd make sure of it.

He'd given what he could. The sky would protect him as long as he had given, and he had given so, so much.

He'd forgotten about the woman until internships, when a villain attack called for him and his friends to take care of the situation. He didn't think of her words as he saw the villain approaching, didn't think of them as he watched the building coming down, didn't think of them as he manifested a cloud to stop the debris just in time before it could fall on top of a group of school children.

He didn't think about her words until he saw her, standing there, watching him intently with all of her freakish eyes.

_I didn't say **I** was going to kill you._

He shook her off.

He watched as more debris came tumbling down, Shouta scrambling to help clear the kids out of the way.

He shook her off.

He watched as a large piece came soaring right towards his head, too fast for him to move out of the way.

He shook her off.

The world tilted on its axis as he bent the sky, moving out of the way just in time.

He shook her off.

He watched her as something invisible held between her fingers glinted in the light of the sun, watched as she tugged on it, the sky slamming back into place against his will.

He shook-

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't aware, I've changed my tumblr account so go follow me @nightlilly0110
> 
> I think The Desolation's up next, but don't quote me on that.


End file.
